23 lipca 1992
thumb|left|100px 8.00 Dzień dobry 9.00 Wiadomości poranne 9.10 Kino Teleferii: "W piątą stronę świata" (3): "Gdzie jest ojciec" - serial TP 10.05 Family Album (11) - amerykański kurs języka angielskiego 10.30 ,,400 pomysłów Wirginii" (5-ost.) - serial filmowy prod. francuskiej 11.25 Kwadrans na kawę 11.50 Sto lat - magazyn ubezpieczeń społecznych 12.00 Wiadomości 16.20 Program dnia 16.25 Kino Teleferii: "Partnerzy" - serial prod. USA 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 "Sława" (4) - serial muzyczny prod. USA 18.05 Folklor i pieniądze - XVI Festiwal Kapel i Śpiewaków Ludowych w Kazimierzu 18.20 Magazyn katolicki 18.40 Żagle'92 19.00 Wieczorynka: "Leśne tajemnice" i "Kret" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Zawód policjant" (4): "Bestia" - serial prod. USA 21.00 O co chodzi? - program publicystyczny Waldemara Kosińskiego 21.45 Pegaz - magazyn aktualności kulturalnych 22.15 Taneczna Gala Polski Radom'92 22.45 Wiadomości wieczorne 22.55 Jutro w programie 23.00 "Proszę pań" - felieton satyryczny Tadeusza Drozdy 23.05 "Wędrówka uczonych jest konieczna" - film dok. Zygmunta Skoniecznego 23.40 "Babcia chyba oszalała" - film fab. prod. czechosłowackiej (1982) 1.00 Jutro w programie thumb|left|100px 7.30 Panorama 7.40 Przeboje MTV 8.00 Programy lokalne 8.30 "Nowe przygody He-Mana" - serial animowany dla dzieci prod. USA 8.55 "Pokolenia" - serial prod. USA 9.15 "Gospodarka USA" - serial dok. prod. USA 16.25 Powitanie 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Sposób na starość - program Haliny Miroszowej 17.00 "Ulica Sezamkowa" - program dla dzieci 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 "Pełna chata" (6) - serial komediowy prod. USA 18.55 Europuzzle (powt.) 19.00 "Pokolenia" serial prod. USA 19.20 Aktualności "Dwójki": Gliniarze - rejestracja zdarzeń podczas wspólnego nocnego patrolu policji wrocławskiej z ekipą telewizyjną 19.30 Tunezja - reportaż 20.00 Koncert na rzecz wolności RPA (4-ost.) z udziałem Nelsona Mandeli 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Sport 21.45 Bez znieczulenia - program Wiesława Walendziaka 22.05 "Mąż idealny" - film prod. angielskiej (1947) 23.40 "Wspólna Europa": Normy i standardy - film dok. 24.00 Panorama thumb|left|100px 18.00 PANORAMA LUBELSKA 18.20 Blok promocyjno-reklamowy 18.30 Studio TV Lublin 18.35 Opowieści zielonego lasu - film 19.00 Muzyczny non stop 19.20 Wniebowzięci - film 20.05 PANORAMA LUBELSKA 20.10 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|100px 12.00 Sky News - wiadomości 12.30 Super Channel - Europe Journal 13.00 Eurosport - wyścigi motocyklowe, żeglarstwo, kolarstwo 17.00 Super Channel - muzyka 17.25 Program dnia TNL 17.30 Dziennik TNL 17.45 Program publicystyczny 18.00 Super Channel - western 18.30 Program na żywo: Miłość, noc i my (w programie m.in. konkursy, felietony, przepisy, afrodyzjaków) 22.30 Super Channel - Europe Report 00.00 Super Channel - Jazz Specials: Cann Jazz '89 01.00 Super Channel - The Mix muzyka non stop thumb|left|100px 18.00 AKN: Boggie, woordspel 18.28 AVRO: Het grote dierenijk, natuurfilmserie. Afl.4: Vogels 18.54 Mom P.I., serie, Afl.7: Looking for a living 19.15 De Nederlandse Open tenniskampioenschappen, verslag vanaf het Melkuisje te Hilversum 19.32 True colors, Amerikaanse serie. Afl. 126: Yo' house mama (2) 20.00 NOS: Journaal 20.25 't Was stil op straat, serie programma's waarin bekende Nederlanders hoogtepunten uit die jaren '70 prensenteren 21.22 AVRO Televizier, actualietienmagazine 22.00 L.A. Law, Amerikaanse advvocatenserie 22.46 Jonge mensen op het concertpodium, klassieke muziek met jonge solisten 23.26 Morgen kan't beter, 8-delige educative serie over werken en gezonheid 23.52 De Open Nederlandse tenniskampioenschappen, samenvatting van de kwartfinales vanaf het Melkhusje te Hilversum 00.55 - 01.00 NOS: Journaal thumb|left|100px 18.00 NOS: Journaal 18.20 VOO: The new WKRP in Cincinnati 18.45 Top 40 19.25 Die 2 in Barcelona 19.50 American gladiors 20.40 Magnum 21.30 Veronica goes America 22.00 Nieuwslijn, actualieiten 22.30 Grand slam 23.20 The Arsenio Hall show, talkshow 23.45 - 23.50 NOS: Journaal thumb|left|100px 18.40 NOS: Nieuws voor doven de slechthorenden 18.45 Sesamstraat 19.00 Verhalenvertellers 19.12 Tour de France 20.00 Journaal 20.25 Berlij Jaruzalem - tv-film 22.00 Journaal 22.15 Studio sport journaal 22.30 NOS: Laat, achtergrondinformnatie 23.00 TELEAC: Sprekend over de middeleeuwen 23.10-23.15 NOS: Nieuws voor doven en slechthoenden thumb|left|100px 6:50–9:00 Letni poranek w RAI UNO 8:00 Wiadomości 9:05 Chateauvallon – serial 10:05 Macario więcej! (2) – program w reż. Vito Molinari 11:30 Zakazano tańczyć – serial 12:00 Fortuna 12:25 Pogoda 12:30 Wiadomości z Mediolanu 12:35 Kobieta z kryminału – serial 13:30 Wiadomości 14:00 Fantomas contra Scotland Yard – film francuski 1967, reż. Andre Hunebelle, wyk. Jean Marais, Louis de Funes 15:45 Big! – wakacyjny program dla dzieci 17:05 Pies taty – serial 17:55 Dzisiaj w Parlamencie 18:00 Wiadomości 18:10 Blue Jeans – serial 18:40 Świat, Ziemia, przyroda, człowiek 19:50 Wiadomości i pogoda 20:40 Kobieta pod gwiazdami – moda 22:55 Nocna linia – wiadomości 23:10 Magazyn kulturalny 0:00 Wiadomości 0:30 Dzisiaj w Parlamencie 0:40 Północ i okolice 1:15 Morderczyni – film, reż. Roy del Ruth, wyk. James Cagney, Mae Clark 2:30 Wiadomości 2:45 Teatr: „Jak skończył don Ferdinando Ruoppolo” – komedia 4:40 Nocna linia – wiadomości 4:55 Program rozrywkowy 5:45 Kimkolwiek jesteś – serial Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Lublin z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Niezależna Lublin z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nederland 1 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV2 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nederland 3 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rai Uno z 1992 roku